


So Fucking Precious

by Kittie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is so gun-ho about getting Jack what he needs, Jack has social anxiety, M/M, PTSD is v obvious in this fic, Pre-Fall, Self Confidence Issues, but so is gabe, i use the word fuck a lot, jack is a huge dork, request fic, this does have a lot of headcanon built into it which is explained in the A/N, weirdly emotional moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: What the hell day is it? It's that day?Well, guess it means date night.





	So Fucking Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neosiuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neosiuss/gifts).



> Headcanons to keep in mind:
> 
> *Jack comes from an abusive father  
> *Jack's been in the closet forever  
> *Gabe's bi  
> *Kristopher is Jack's body double / receptionist  
> *Jack has MASSIVE social anxiety and can usually get around it but chooses not to when Gabe's around  
> *They're soldiers, they curse.

_In_ , one two. _Out_ , three four.

Count the beat—feel the flutter of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath, and every soft sound slipping through his lips like quiet huffs. He’s alive, Jack tells himself, he’s alive and home with me. He repeats.

_In_ , five six. _Out_ , seven eight.

Fingers tighten into the hair of Gabriel’s chest, pulling enough that a grunt falls from his partner’s lips. Jack releases the grip with a mumbled apology that falls on deaf ears. Gabe’s too busy rolling over and mumbling at him to sleep, for the love of Christ. But Jack can’t, he can’t stop watching the rise and fall of Gabriel’s body with each breath.

_You’re bleeding out,_ he remembers saying in a dream that’s fuzzy and fading further with each passing moment _._

_But you’re alive and that’s what matters, Jackie. Gabriel’s smile breaks his heart. Blood coats his teeth, smattered across his face and chest as he coughs. Jack can feel the wetness running down his cheeks, the way his throat burns with hoarse pleas of forgiveness and begging._

_You can’t leave me, Reyes, he screams in a voice that gives out when a soft hand falls on his shoulder that whispers to leave him, his time has come._

Other things happened but what, he isn’t sure. All he knows is that he’s panicking and Gabriel’s asleep and none the wiser. Every bone in his body screams to wake his lover up for comfort but what’s the point? He barely sleeps anymore and there’s no reason to rouse a man that gets only a handful of hours here and there. He’s not a child, he can stand up to his nightmares.

Jack can only stay still for so long. Restless energy swells in his limbs with a buzz that cannot be ignored. With an ease of sharing a bed for what seems like decades with a light sleeper of a bedfellow, he throws his legs over the side of the bed. The floor is cool, refreshing in the way that jolts him awake. He’d groan and bitch about the chill his feet catch but Gabriel had laughed at him years ago about sleeping naked with just socks. It was socks or getting laid and now his feet pay the price. _God, Jack thinks_ , _that had been so long ago. A decade, maybe? Give or take a few years_. Habits die hard, especially with a man with a hot beau and a libido between them that could put everyone to shame.

A smile graces his lips as he dresses. Socks first, everything else after. Fuck the hardwood. Fuck Gabriel for refusing to fuck him in just socks. _The prissy asshole_ , he mumbles, while snatching his work pad off the dresser. He scrolls through his emails while carefully opening and closing the door. His schedule is blissfully open, he notes. He wonders if Kristopher did it on purpose, the man had commented on his busy schedule multiple times… especially after his last missed date with Gabriel. Jack winces, that hadn’t been his greatest moment. Hell, he’d made the plans and he still managed to forget them.

Why does Gabriel love him? Jack can’t even fathom what he’s done to keep his guardian angel.

A few flicks over and he catches Gabriel’s calendar. Normally he wouldn’t bother but the man’s calendar is also completely clear. Painfully. Jack sucks in a breath trying to figure out what to shove into the empty space. There’s a reason that nags the back of his brain. Why are both of their calendars open?

It’s not their anniversary, that’s a week after Jack’s birthday and it’s clearly not even the month of November. It’s not a holiday for Gabriel’s family or Gabriel, in general. There’s no gala happening, no charity event. Why is the damn day open?

A few other searches get him nowhere. He throws the pad on the couch, watching it bounce twice before landing against the arm. A snort manages to slip through his nose at the perfection of his toss. Jack takes a breath before chuckling as if waiting for someone to interrupt him, Gabriel has never lived down his snorting when he laughs.

Fuck, when’s the last time they had a day to themselves?

With a sigh, Jack grinds the coffee and shoves it in the machine to brew. Gabriel’s God damn hell machine that he’ll fight someone to the death to defend. He’s always been okay with whatever coffee had been available but since Gabriel brought this… _thing_ into their house, Jack’s used little else.

And, by God, does he enjoy the first sip of coffee in the morning. Sometimes it’s even greater than an orgasm and better at getting him up in the morning. Unfortunately, this morning, savoring the warmth spreading through his body is cut short by the buzzing of his work phone plugged into the wall a foot away from him. Jack, desperate for something to do, fumbles for the damn device before his eyes catch the banner of a text.

  

> _Kristopher: Good Morning, Strike Commander Morrison. Here is a list of obligations you must attend to today:_

 

Jack waits for the secondary message but there’s nothing. His fingers start and stop trying to make a message. Is something going to come? With a frustrated grunt, he ends up replying.

 

> _Jack: If this is a joke, you’ve had better._
> 
> _Kristopher: My apologies, sir. Your schedule was cleared by order of Captain Ana Amari. She said you would know why. I did not ask much else._
> 
> _Jack: I see, thank you._

 

Honestly? Jack is stumped. Scrolling through his contact list he finds Ana’s information and shoots her a text between sips of coffee.

 

> _Jack: So._
> 
> _Ana: So?_
> 
> _Jack: Why?_
> 
> _Ana: I don’t know what you mean. (:_

 

Jack shakes his head, shoulders trembling slightly. Oh, she knows. He loves her like the sister he never had but craved with every fiber of his being.

  

> _Jack: Come on, Ana. Seriously? I just want to know why._
> 
> _Ana: You’ve been married for nearly 10 years and you have no idea why today is blocked off?_
> 
> _Jack: I already checked the important dates calendar. It’s not his birthday, mine, or our anniversary. What the fuck date is it, Amari?_
> 
> _Ana: If I told you, then I’d have to kill you_.

 

Frustration bubbles up. Jack puts his coffee down in favor of using both hands to express his anger.

  

> _Jack: ANA._
> 
> _Ana: You’re no fun. How is it that I remember it and you don’t? Well, then again, you were barely conscious so I’ll let you slide. This once. Gabriel has been talking about it for a few weeks, trying to figure out something to do. The poor boy is in a tizzy._
> 
> _Jack: Explain, Ana. I’m getting to old for this._
> 
> _Ana: Remember Cairo? When you took a bullet in the lung and Gabriel flipped out? You were wheezing on transport with an oxygen mask on your face damn lucky you didn’t severe anything else._

 

Jack’s heart pounds. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

_The pain had been so great, he could barely catch his breath. Death had seemed so close as Gabriel held him close to his chest while getting him out of the line of fire. The comms were open as his CO growled about how he wasn’t allowed to die. They had so much left to do, he loved him so much. He couldn’t die until Jack knew._

_Jack had tried to laugh and agree but he was wheezing and, vaguely, drowning in his own blood._

_It was the first time Gabriel Reyes had ever admitted he loved him… in the middle of a fire fight; in front of their entire squad. Secret relationship thrown out the window within an instant. It was their coming out day. Ana won the bet, he heard while Ana sat next to him and pet his hair._

It’s a painful but fond memory. He misses the good old days. They may have all nearly died way too often but things were so…. Easy compared to now.  

  

> _Jack: Shit, that’s today?_
> 
> _Ana: Yeah._
> 
> _Jack: I’m making plans._
> 
> _Jack: Thanks for telling me but next time. Put it in the damn calendar instead of letting me think I’ve got the day off._
> 
> _Ana: Oh, you think you had the day off. That’s cute._

 

“You look pissed off. What’s crawled up your ass this morning ‘cause it sure wasn’t me and I was down for it.” A voice rumbles in front of him. When he looks up Gabe is leaning against the kitchen island.

“Ana decided to clear our calendars without consulting either of us.”

“Nah, I didn’t have anything scheduled until 18:00 anyway.”

Jack wrinkles his nose. Fucking Gabriel and always being prepared. Then again, Jack could barely remember his own birthday if his calendar didn’t buzz him about it.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, it’s been cancelled which means no more meeting for you.”

Gabriel just shakes his head and Jack burns with a bit of embarrassment. He’s feeling a little off kilter but also, he’s exhausted and up until a few moments ago was running like a mouse on a wheel trying to figure things out. The coffee has done very little to help him problem solve this morning.

“I guess it does. I wonder, oh darling, do I wonder what I shall do instead?” He says, oh so dramatically.

“Me, duh.” Jack claps back and Gabriel gives him a look. He’s trying so hard not to laugh. Fuck, Jack just grins and Gabe lets a laugh break through his mouth, tumbling into a nice rolling sound of amusement. Jack’s heart flutters in his chest over the melodious sound.

_Jesus, he loves this man._

“You’re a God damn nerd, you know that right?”

“Yeah, but you love me-- Or if you really loved me we could go out tonight.” Jack’s heart pounds, each breath feels like it’s constricting in his chest. He can’t fathom why he’s so nervous about tonight but… when was the last time they went out? When was the last time he saw Gabe in a suit and not miserably fiddling with his hands in a corner? It’s been too long, Jack laments, far too long.

“Sure, why not.” With a shrug, his husband turns to make his own coffee. Jack offers his cup with a grin. Dopey, lopsided, “Stop that. It’s too early for you to be so fucking precious.”

“You’re so. Fucking. Precious when you _smile_.” Jack sing-songs towards his husband. Gabriel’s offended face makes it worth the shit he’s going to get for it later.

“I’m going to fucking kill you. You’re not getting it from behind anymore.”

Jack cackles loudly, classic pop will always be his weakness.

* * *

Nerves. Jack recognizes the feeling quite well. It is the shakiness of his legs in a room full of people, the quickening of his heart rate when someone he doesn’t know approaches him for a conversation, and the way Gabriel makes him feel when he’s about to do something romantic. God, Jack’s not the romantic one between them. The most romantic he’s ever been had to be the one time he gave Gabe flowers after a fight and blowing him ruthlessly after.

That had been one hell of a fuck, he had to admit.

But _this_ is different on so many levels. This isn’t their first date or even hundredth. Possibly their thousandth but Jack stopped counting six years ago.

“You ready yet?” Gabriel calls from the closet, still trying to find a pair of pants that matches his blazer. Jack would find it funnier if he hadn’t been in similar dire straits half an hour ago.

“Almost, I can’t get my cuff link on.” Gritting his teeth, he finally manages to fix his damn cuff. A huff of breath is born of victory before looking up to seeing Gabriel wiggle into a matching pair of pants. He looks damn good, eyes crawling up his thighs to his chest. Maroon is his color… it compliments him so well. The pants fit him enough to hug the lines of his hips, the button up is just tight enough where Jack is sure if he flexes too hard a button will pop, and don’t get him started on the way his blazer fits Gabe’s broad shoulders.

“Eyes up here, Romeo.” Gabe purrs out. Blue eyes flick up and notice the smirk on his features. The nerves that had momentarily fled him flood him all at once. God, he’s so in love with a man he hardly deserves…

Fuck.

“Sorry, you know I like when you wear red.” Jack mumbles, caught like a fourteen-year-old trying to cop a look of his crush. But he’s nearly thirty-seven and ogling his husband. Way to go, Jackie-boy.

“Well, less look-y and more taking me out-y. Come on, I’m starving.”

* * *

Gabriel drives, per the usual custom for late night dates. Jack’s night vision has steadily decayed as the years past. He can barely see because of headlights swapping to the pitch-black darkness of Zurich at night. It gives him a headache as well as makes everything blurry. In the end. his “surprise” isn’t ruined, Gabe picked the venue since Jack was far too unsure of where exactly to go. A stupidly expensive venue but Jack isn’t going to fault him, Gabe loves a striking atmosphere-- especially not when they get there and there’s a nice place for the two of them in a back corner where they both can see the entrance/exit. The place is ritzy, it makes Jack uncomfortable with the fake show of wealth. The portions are shit and even years dealing with social dinners, he can’t fathom why small portions are acceptable.

Feed him like the God damn super soldier he is, damn it.

Conversation is dull, repetitive; as such things come when work takes up most of their time. The silence the follows isn’t awkward, however. If anything, it’s a relief from trying to tip toe around the giant mark Overwatch has left in their lives. His husband takes over their food and drink choices; Jack has never been so thankful to have a man like Gabriel Reyes. He’s the leader of an organization for world peace but he has trouble asking for simple things. He’s indecisive when it comes to his wants and needs, but not to others’. Gabriel isn’t, he’s always had a charisma to lead that Jack’s always thrown himself to follow without second thought. It’s why they worked as well as they did. Jack’s not afraid to give up control.

They called Jack a leader and he can’t work up the nerve to ask for ketchup. _Some leader._

“Babe, stop thinking.” Gabriel mumbles, hand gripping his thigh. A breath falls from his lips, nodding in agreement to what his husband said.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous. We’ve been married for what…. Nine years and I still get a little overwhelmed that you wanna date me.” It seems so stupid to feel stunned by the idea Gabriel _wants_ him.

“If your father was still alive, I’d kill him. I would, don’t tell me I wouldn’t ‘cause you know I _would_.” There’s a pregnant pause while Jack watches Gabe think about what he’s trying to say. The anger doesn’t go unnoticed and Jack doesn’t comment, “Baby, light of my life, you’re my husband. I’m still kinda baffled you chose me instead of… literally anyone else but I’m _here_. You’re stuck with me and my painfully shitty attempts at hindering your toxic masculinity and your shitty ability to delegate tasks but, hey, I do the same shit and you stick around. So, why not me?”

Gabriel has a fair point and Jack nods in agreement. He opens his mouth to say something equally as sweet but the champagne is brought to their table, pre-popped in the kitchen away from both veteran’s ears. The blond shifts, sitting straighter eyeing the bottle. His husband merely perks a brow, a knowing look. Jack can only sheepishly grin and nudge his glass closer to Gabe.

“Hey, you married me and I want a gorgeous man pouring my sugar alcohol,” Gabe scoffs at Jack’s words but all the blond can do is grin. Bright and wide, “Shut up, you didn’t mind when I got trashed on purely champagne at one of my first socials. If I remember correctly, you got laid. Three times.”

There’s a pause and Gabriel blinks at him. Once, twice, thrice.

“Oh shit, you’re right. Well, I wonder where my cards are tonight.” His head turns to pouring out the champagne and, fuck, Jack’s in love with the man who doesn’t even shame him for his almost childish behavior.

“Hopefully, not at Taco Bell.”

* * *

“Can I get an order of… fuck, what was that shit again? Fuck, the Swiss don’t have any of the good shit. Uhm. Fuck, just give me one of everything, half of it with no tomatoes and lettuce and—and like fifty packs of super-hot sauce and like six of mild.”

So, ritzy food sucks when you have a super soldier metabolism. Small portions…. Well, stupidly expensive small portions for two six foot one super soldiers.

“Wait, wait, make sure there’s like at least ten Dorito tacos, Gabi, fuck I love those dumb things,” Jack mumbles, half climbs on Gabriel to make sure the person at the window can hear him. Unfortunately, Gabriel shoves Jack back into his seat when the seat belt stops him from moving too much.

“Shut up, sugar drunk, let me order for you, big baby. Make that fifty Dorito tacos and like four ranch ones.”

“Ranch?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna love it.”

“I fucking hate ranch Doritos, Gabe. You know this.”

“Shhhhh, they’re for me you fucking freak.”

“Fuck, be glad you’re hot or I swear to God I’d kick you out of the car for that.”

“Can you even see how to drive home?”

Jack doesn't even dignify him with an answer. Gabriel will pay for it later.

“Right too far, sorry, baby, I love you _lots_ and I’m paying.”

“You fucking better.”

* * *

 Twenty tacos each, mixed with burritos, later; they both sit on their couch watching some dumb movie. A dog died early on and Gabe can’t keep up with the hilarity of terrible CGI happening and half written plot. Jack’s half on top of him in a food coma, drooling and barely moving when Gabe swipes a thumb against Jack’s cheek to remove a bit of mild sauce.

“Time for bed?”

Jack barely moves, snuggling closer in his nice button up that he’s going to be pissed about wrinkling in the morning. There’s already a blazer hanging up in the bathroom where Jack dropped his champagne glass at dinner when he got startled by a waiter dropping an entire tray of flutes too close to them.

“Yup, that’s a yeah. Come on, lazy fucker, time for bed. No dirty stuff, promise.”

His husband doesn’t rouse. Wow, he’s knocked out. Gabriel must stare at him for a while before picking Jack up, bridal style, and heading to their room. Still no movement, his lover has officially clocked out.

He’ll never not be jealous of Jack’s ability to fall asleep any and everywhere.

The blond is placed on his side of the bed; Gabe slowly working his clothes off in an attempt to not wake his husband up. Shoes are placed in the closet  while all his clothes, minus socks, are removed. He’ll let Jack slide just once on the anti-sock-in-bed-rule Gabriel implemented not even three weeks into their cohabitation.

“Sleep well, Jackie.” A hand cards through Jack’s hair as lips give him a soft kiss on his forehead. Jack grumbles and rolls over, leaving his back exposed for Gabe to slide against once he strips free from his clothing and hangs both of their outfits up to be taken to the dry-cleaners in the morning.

“Love you.” Jack mumbles, not truly awake but on the edge of infinite darkness.

“Love you too, now sleep.”

It’s some of the best sleep they’ve ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I was gonna update my fic but then this happened. Well, it was request but fuck it. 
> 
> No Spanish bc I don't speak it. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting, no beta. I had Text-to-Speech going and let me tell you "Oh, she knows" was the shadiest thing I've ever heard come from a robot's mouth.
> 
> If you wanna hit me up with more requests, you can find me on this r76 server: https://discord.gg/uFU3ckC & my tumblr is purrfectlymeowcy. Requests on Discord before Tumblr as I don't check it that often.
> 
> If you want to support me and my writing, thinking about buying me a Ko-fi? I'm a college kid struggling to buy food so... every little bit helps. https://ko-fi.com/R5R85YDO
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated greatly. :)!


End file.
